99dinosaurking
|username = UCUMj79IXgMbDqdryIA2aHeA |image = bluebudgieproductions.jpeg |style = Vlogs, Beauty, Reactions, Reviews |join date = July 20, 2016 |vids = 16+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Semi-Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} |image = Fernthebudgie.jpg |username = FernTheBudgie |join date = May 22, 2012 |vids = 24+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Inactive (Deceased) |most viewed video = }} |image = Gamingpro13.jpg |username = GAMEINGPro13 |style = Gaming |join date = March 29, 2014 |vids = 5+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Inactive |most viewed video = }} Cali Stavrides (born ), better known online as 99dinosurking, is an English YouTube vlogger and gamer, she has 4 channels to date. Her first channel is fernthebudgie which she created on May 22, 2012, and is now no longer active. fernthebudgie's primary content was of her now-deceased budgie. The videos are now private. Her second channel is 99dinosaurking which she made on July 15, 2012, it's the first of her channels to reach 8,000 subscribers, the content that she uploads there is dinosaur and Pokémon games, The third channel was gamingpro13 which joined on March 29, 2014, it is in a similar circumstance as fernthebudgie the videos are on private. The fourth channel is bluebudgie productions. Currently, her vlog channel has only 2 vlogs, she created it in 2016 and has uploaded a new vlog every day since November 4, 2019. Videos Cali has been uploading Pokémon Go episodes, she has a playlist on the 99dinosaurking channel where she's been trying to upload 1,000 episodes, so far there are only 37 episodes to date. Other active videos *Jurassic Park Builder *Jurassic World: The Game *Jurassic World: Evolution *Pokémon Sword Live *Jurassic World: Alive *LEGO Jurassic World *Jpog *Dinosaur King Nintendo DS Game live On bluebudgie productions Cali has been uploading daily vlogs from 2016 to 2019, where she decided to change up the channel by removing the videos from public viewing, as they were not performing excellence on views and watch time, so currently the channel have been abandoned, but she wants to do more, clothing reviews, makeup reviews, more vlogs and other product openings. Subscriber Milestones 99dinosaurking: *10 subscribers: 2013 *50 subscribers: 2014 *100 subscribers: 2015 *500 subscribers: 2015 *1,000 subscribers: 2016 * 5,000 subscribers: 2017 * 10,000 subscribers: N/A Bluebudgie productions: *10 subscribers: 2016 *50 subscribers: 2017 * 100 subscribers: 21st, Jan, 2020 * 500 subscribers: N/A *1,000 subscribers: N/A * 5,000 subscribers: N/A * 10,000 subscribers: N/A Cali's Relationship With Bethan Cali started dating Bethan on 22 September 2016, they first met at Myerscough College in Preston, UK, they did not stay together when Cali stayed in college. IMG_20190713_170855_221.jpg Trivia * Cali has had two budgies, one called sky and the other one called Ferdinand. * Cali has one dog called Dante. * Cali has a girlfriend called Bethan Watkins not much information is known about her but she has appeared in numerous vlogs which are now private. * she has come out as a Bisexual, Trans woman, on previous vlogs. * Cali has a sister called Kristen Ashton who also has a channel ( dxkapink ) ( dxkapink) 11692521_719446404868146_6568364063164912857_n.jpg|99dinosaurkings old profile icon used from July 15, 2012 - July 9, 2019 Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Female YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Beauty YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:LGBT YouTubers